Yoshi's Dead Island
by FireCloud39000
Summary: strange things been happening to yoshi and his friends latly..but when they start dieng yoshi and his friends must figure out why the spiret is killing them CANCELED
1. yoshi jr

**hey guys im am back from mississippi startin of with the winner of my pole...YOSHI'S DEAD ISLAND this story wont be as long as torture 2(wich chapter 6 will be posted soon)so here you go**

**YOSHI'S DEAD ISLAND**

**ENJOY**

yoshi jr(or just jr)yawned getting out of his was staying in his...''house'' for the rest of the summer to visit yoshi and the rest of his friends..but lots of strange things been happinig latly but he didnt care...cause the world is a strange place,anyways jr went to the bathroom to shower till he heared a strange voice _"hello yoshi..." "WHAT THE" _jr jumped out the shower looking to see if anyone was there "huh,guess im amagining things...like always" he said irritated.5 min later jr got out the shower to dry off,he looked in the mirror and screamed,there was a yoshi but its head was torn of with blood behind it,Jr rubbed his eyes to see his normul reflecton "oh...just my imagination" he chuckled yoshi went to the kitchin and made him a bowl of cereal(give me a cereal brand next time ill use it)and walk to the living room to eat,he cut on the tv but it was straight on the news

"_strangly,yoshi's island,rougport,petalburg,the dark lands,and the mushroom kingdom have been reporting strange paranormal activity going on..athoritys said the cant find whats going and a interview of one of the victems of paranormol activity"._there was a blawned hair yoshi girl with a neckalice on carmra_ "now tell us rima(names also)what was the things that happened" _the yoshi was slitly sobing _"i dont know why b-but i was up last night trying find something to eat but these strange voices start talking to saying ways they could kill me"_ the yoshi start to sob somemore_ "as we can see theres been reports of shadows,voices,images in mirrors and water,and...death"_ Jr gulped when they said got his cell phoned and called the first number he remembers..koops and koopie**(a/n this does not fallow up to torture 2 so no reviews saying some characters should be deid and stuff...i really need some sleep...)** he waited for one of them to pick up _"h-hello" _"oh my gosh koopie your alright i though something happened-"_ "im n-not o-ok.." _"why whats wrong?" _"yoshi...koops is dead" _Jr was stuned "say what" _'i dont now how but i heared screaming and i walk to the bathoom and...he was dead,blood and guts was splatered all over the-"_ yoshi jr can here koopie throwing up on the phone "koopie are you...ok?" thats when he heared her scream _" AHHHH NOOOO SOMEONE HELP MEEEE-"_ "KOOPIE!" he heared things beeing throw,broken and screaming _"YOSHI PLE-"_ he heared a splater and everythings was quit...he hung up the phone shaking "i got to get to marios place" yoshi jr panicked he quakly got his jakit and ran towereds the door till the phone rang.

Jr picked up the phone "h-hello.."_ "ILL KILL YOU!" _Yoshi jr screamed throwing the phone to the ground institly hanging up,yoshi jr picked up the phone and dialed marios number,the voice mail came up in a deep demionic voice_ "the number you have called wants you blood and guts" _he saw a shodow in front of him...jr took of running towordes the door "got to get out GOT TO GET OUT!" he shreiked but before he can make it to the nobe but a long katana went throw his back and out of his chest "oh no..its to-" before yoshi can finish the sword went throw his heart killing him..."_found youuuu"_ a girl said in a sing song voice _"i want another friend to play hide and seek" _the spiret said disapering in the walls

**holy crap i just tiped nonstop today...i was very tired and nervous cuase it was 6 o'clock when i typed this and i was alone down here in the half dark office...the next story to be updated is silent kingdom and i need a few more votes for another character since daisy won first..how will win second?p.s i tryed to fix the errors but the keep coming back so sorry**

**Epic out**


	2. koops and koopie

**hey hey hey im back so read the chapter and enjoy**

Koops yawned waking up,he had a ruff night cause he was hearing lots of noises...strange looked over to see koopie still snoozing,he kissed her on the cheek and got up out of tothe bathroom he looked in a mirror to see a koopa...with no eyes "HOLY-" koops jumped stumbling to the wall "was that? no it was my imagination" he said walked to the bathroom to take shower not noticing the shadow fallowing him(in a diffrent form).Koops cuut the water on to see a little girl standing on top of him in the reflection "the he-AAAAAHHHHHH" all of a suddon the same girl from the reflection was standing in front of him with no eyes "wh-who are you?" he asked nervously _**"**__i want a friend..i want to play"_ "play what?" _"play.." _"PLAY WHAT?" "_hide n seek" _"wait? hide n seek? why the hell would i play early in the morning" koops said _"then i know another game we can play"_ the spiret said "what?" thats when the door slamed sut with the ghost walking towereds koops _"if you dont want to play...THEN ILL KILL YOU!"_ "WH-WHAT" koops started to spiret shape shifted to a hunter(dead space 2) koops started to quaver "p-please don-" before he can finish the spiret/hunter sliced him open and started ripping and cutting out his guts...brudally...

Koopie woke up yaning "morning koops...koops?" koopie was confused "KOOPS where are you?" koopie search all over the house till she saw bllod under the bathroom door."k-koops are you i-in there?" koopie said nervouse,she opened the door to see blood everywhere and a dead koopa on the floor "k-koops...is t-that you?" she cheked the body "n-no thiis isnt happining" koopie eyes teared up "k-koops...no..." koopie dropped to her knees and started to cry "i-it was to soon!" she sobbed

Thats when her phone started to ring "h-hello?" _"KOOPIE HELP ME!"_ "m-mowz?" _"PLEASE HELP ME I DONT KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HIDE BUT I THINK IT WANTS TO KILL ME"_ mowz sobbed while screaming "mowz just calm down and call mrio,he will help you" "_ok i will"_ mowz hung phone ranged again "h-hello" "_oh my gosh koopie your alright i though something_ _happened-" _"im n-not o-ok.." "_why whats wrong?" _"yoshi...koops is dead" "_say what_" 'i dont now how but i heared screaming and i walk to the bathoom and...he was dead,blood and guts was splatered all over the-" koopie threw up "_koopie are you...ok_?" all of a suddon she saw a demonick koops behind her in the mirror" AHHHH NOOOO SOMEONE HELP MEEEE-" "_KOOPIE!" _koopie graabed a glash cup and threw it "YOSHI PLE-" koops s slashed at koopies back drooping her phone under the bath tub,koopie started breathing hevily "k-koops what are you doing" _"i wanted to play..."_ koops sounded like a little girl "_noboudy would play...so i make there life end...teenagers are mean"_ koopie was only 15 so i mustve counted "but why kill me?" _"because your mean like koops"_ koops/sperit swiped at her with his/her claws _"say bye bye"_ "no...PLEASE" koops/spiret swiped at her back again cutting deep and started to rip her guts out_ "i want someone else to play"_ the spiret dissaepered again going to yoshi jrs house

**this story is based on dead island,dead space 2,and kaimiis "The curse"**

**who you think is the killer demon? who is controlling her?**

**Epic out**

**and yes i know words are gone ill edit chapter 3**


	3. postponed

**hey guys i have some news...im postponing the fic,why? because i have another fic like this one coming...i leavee it up to read the 2 chappys but im postponing it**

**epic out**


End file.
